


Coffee Mate

by Pseudolirium



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi Keiji Is So Done, Flirting, M/M, being with a lovey dovey couple sucks, bokuroo - Freeform, especially when you have a big exam, please don't follow brokuro's example, the coffee did it, why couples shouldn't study together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-06-09 15:25:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6912793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pseudolirium/pseuds/Pseudolirium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I  don't need coffee mate in my coffee when I'm with you, mate."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coffee:  
> A stimulant used by overworked adults, and students to try to stay awake. Liable to be overdosed especially before a deadline or an exam. 
> 
> Mate:  
> One of a matched pair; a buddy, a pal, a partner.
> 
> Or the fic where Bokuto and Kuroo are cramming for an exam. Bokuto has trouble staying awake. Kuroo offers his coffee. And Akaashi has to witness the entire thing.

"Bro, I can't study." Bokuto groaned as a loud yawn slipped out and his History textbook threatened to spill out of his hands and fall unto any unsuspecting person's foot.

Akaashi tucked his feet under his chair, just to be sure.

"We've only studied for 30 minutes for the test tomorrow." 

"Yeah.. but we had classes today for, like, 6 straight hours !" 

"I call for recess."

"Recess doesn't start until we go through one half of this book we have to review." Akaashi the Responsible announced. 

Bokuto groaned and flopped his head on the source of his sorrows. The pages on his book lay crumpled beneath, a casualty to Bokuto's face.

 

"Do you still have those playlist you use to keep awake?" Bokuto asked as he leaned on Kuroo, his foot nudging on Kuroo's legs. 

"Yeah, but the battery's dead bro." Kuroo ruffled Bokuto's hair absentmindedly as he juggled a cup of coffee on his left hand while reading a World History book. His right foot interwined with Bokuto's and subconsciously playing footsies without noticing. 

But Akaashi did. 

"I accidentally slept throught the whole songs while I was trying to read through Plato's Republic." 

"Hmm..so much for that rant that rock songs can wake up the living dead." 

Kuroo shrugged with the shoulder Bokuto wasn't leaning on. 

"There is only so much Jared Leto's screaming can do while one is trying to read through Hannah Arendt's "The Human Condition" and Kant's Inquiry Concerning the Distinctness of the Principles of Natural Theology and Morality " 

"Duuude.. You totally quote the entire title. You nerd. " Bokuto whistled, impressed. 

"Hey, better than calling it the Inquiry Full of Yada Yada." Kuro clutched his heart in mock horror. 

"It is the Inquiry and it's full of yada yada. It takes several pages to get to just one point." 

"Maybe you need more Docosahexaenoic acid."

"You're the only one I know who goes around calling DHA by its real name."

"And that is why fish is superior to meat, since it gives me the brain cells to remember impossibly long names that can't possibly be used in everyday conversation with non-nerds. Except to insult them." 

"God, you're such a dork bro." 

"Takes one to know one." Kuroo huffed.

The room stayed silent for a few minutes and Akaashi mentally sighed relief and thought if at least his friends wouldn't stop an inch short from groping each other, at least they'll get some studying done. But the silence didn't last for long. 

"I wish we can like, run on batteries or something." 

"Wishful thinking, Bro." Kuroo chuckled as his hand carded through Bokuto's hair.

The massage felt good and Bokuto soon found himself yawning. Yeah, he'd need that extra pack of batteries soon if he wants to get out of this awake. 

Kuroo who had been sipping from his coffee leaned towards Bokuto. 

"Having trouble staying awake bro?"

"With a boring book coupled with a good head message, who wouldn't." 

"My bad."

"Nah. My concentration's was out of focus from the start."

Kuroo hummed.

"I know a way to perk you up." 

"Oh? What is it?" 

Kuroo got up from his chair, leaned over Bokuto. and kissed him over their books. Their tongues mingling with the taste of coffee.

Kuroo felt nibbling on his mouth and he tried not to groan out loud as his tongue was sucked.

Bokuto, meanwhile, was busy savoring the taste of coffee and Kuroo. 

"There. " Kuroo smirked, cheeks flushed and with eyebags under his eyes from late nights of studying, but Bokuto still thought it was adorable. 

"Now you can study."

"Hmm.. I do feel slightly awake, but not enough bro. Maybe I should get more. " Bokuto grinned. 

"Oh? Then let me remedy that." Kuroo waggled his eyebrows.

As they kissed, their books and all thoughts on the test forgotten, Akaashi got up. 

"I need a break." Akaashi shot up as he moved away from the lovey-dovey pair.

He should have known to try to study with the two. 

 

*****************

The next day, Bokuto and Kuroo flunked the test and had to haggle with the prof so they can take a retest. After getting a good scolding from Akaashi, they then put all their efforts into that retest , only to almost be thwarted when the coffee appeared, and Akaashi had to ban it and gave them energy drinks that tasted like cough syrups instead, which didn't taste as good sharing. 


	2. Why Bokuto and Kuroo Keeps Failing Their Exams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Coffee Mate] n. 
> 
> \- a non-dairy creamer manufactured by Nestlé , available in powdered, liquid and concentrated liquid forms. [Wikipedia]
> 
> \- white substance, similar in appearance to cocaine, but used to replace milk when going on forgein (sic) ventures [Urban Dictionary] 
> 
>  
> 
> Kuroo complains about bad coffee. Bokuto makes it better.

"Ewww..this coffee sucks."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Lacks that extra jolt of caffeine."

"You know what can make this coffee better?" 

"What?"

Bokuro leans closer, smiling. His lips inching closer to Kuroo's. 

"Coffee mate!"

Kuroo groans.

"No way that shit is going to enter my coffee." 

"Dude, it makes coffee taste great. It's like made for it."

"That thing doesn't even have any real milk. Or dairy. It's just partially hydrogenated soybean oil mixed with sodium caseinate. " 

"Sometimes you remind me of a cat because of your fussiness." 

"Hey, I'll have you know real, fresh, raw cream is more delicious and healthier than fake creamer and trumps over it any time of the day. "Kuroo sighs staring at the unappetizing , murky brown waters in his cup.

"Hey bro." Bokuto says to him.

"I know how to make it better." He smiles.

Bokuto kisses Kuroo, just as Kuroo was opening his mouth to say something. Probably in refusal to more coffee mate propaganda.

It was a slow kiss with tongues and saliva. 

Kuroo was right. Bokuto thinks. The coffee did indeed taste like vending machine Joe but but he didn't let it disturb him as he continues to lick the insides of Kuroo's mouth.

"Open your mouth wider?"

Kuroo obliges and moans as Bokuto impatiently nibbles on his lips. 

"So..." Bokuto says, breathless.

"Taste better?"

"Yeah." Kuroo, equally flushed, nods. 

They spend the next 10 minutes studying, or trying to with Kuroo still commiserating about his bad cup of coffee and Bokuto still thinking about Kuroo's lips, nevermind the coffee.

Kuroo continues to drink his coffee, trying to stomach the taste, in order to study. However, his mind was also not just completely on the textbook he has to read. And later, when he complains for the second time about the coffee, he got Bokuto to make it taste better again. 

As they kiss for the fourth or probably fifth time, he wonders if he should get the same shitty coffee next time.

 

 

As they stop to take a break Bokuto asks, grinning. 

"So..no to the coffeemate bro?" 

Kuroo raises his eyebrow and smirks.

"I don't need coffee mate when I'm with you, mate."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my quest to find a good coffee (and being dissapointed each time) I decided to make this fic. 
> 
> First chapter was inspired when I was sleepy and desperately needed a caffeine fix. Second chapter was inspired when I ordered a Caffé latte from a certain well-known place, but instead it tasted like watered down coffee from a vending machine. Even canned coffee tasted much better. 
> 
> I thought, what would Brokuro do in my place and wrote this.


End file.
